Tired of Waiting
by CavanaughCSI3
Summary: Continuation of the episode "You Really Got Me." Finished.
1. Tired of Waiting

Disclaimer: Just like everyone else, I am not fortunate enough to own any of the Crossing Jordan characters or episodes, and I have nothing to do with the show other then being a fan! I also do not own the Kinks or anything associated with them.

**Tired of Waiting**

**Chapter 1**

Jordan smiled to herself as she stepped off of the stage at the karaoke bar, and handed the microphone off to the next victim. She hadn't had that much fun in a long time, of course it would've been more fun if Woody had been able to stay with her.

She hadn't really gotten him the ticket to avoid him. She had gotten it to thank him. She would have never been able to prove Faye's innocence without him. Why she had told him that the ticket was to avoid him? Ok, that was a stupid question. She was afraid…just like she always was when it came to that issue with him. She wasn't going to run this time though; she just needed some time to think.

As she left the bar, she began to think about the song that she had just sung on that stage. "So tired, tired of waiting, tired of waiting for you." Was Woody trying to tell her something by choosing that song? Yet another stupid question…of course he was. But they were so close. If her cell phone had rung right at that moment, then he would be there with her instead of at his concert in Miami.

He told her not to answer it, but she had to. Time was running out and she had to find that evidence to help Faye. She would never have forgiven herself if Faye was executed for a crime that she didn't commit, because she was off with Woody. But then again, she would never forgive herself if nothing ever happened between her and Woody.

She thought of the look on his face when he asked her if she was avoiding him. It killed her to say yes, but she didn't have to confess her love for him in the middle of a karaoke bar. She would be waiting for him in Boston. Waiting. She didn't want to wait anymore. The reason that she was alone now was because she was waiting.

When she got back to her hotel she found herself booking a ticket on the next plane to Miami. As she hung of the phone and started to pack she said to herself,

"I'm tired of waiting. Tired of waiting on myself."


	2. Miami

Disclaimer: Just like everyone else, I am not fortunate enough to own any of the Crossing Jordan characters or episodes, and I have nothing to do with the show other then being a fan! I also do not own the Kinks or anything associated with them.

Tired of Waiting 

**Chapter 2**

It was the middle of the night when Jordan arrived in Miami. She had called Nigel before she left LA and had him to a trace on Woody's credit card to find his hotel. Now she was just trying to decide is she wanted to wake him up now, or wait until morning. Then she thought about the song again, "Tired of waiting for you." She had already wasted so much time.

It was nearly four in the morning when she finally found herself outside of Woody's hotel room.

"Well…here we go!"

She timidly knocked on the door, still worried about what she doing.

Nothing.

She knocked a little harder and a little longer the next time. After a few minutes he finally answered the door. He squinted at her when he first opened the door, his eyes still adjusting to the light of the hallway.

"Jordan?"

It took her a moment to respond. She just stared at him. He was standing there in front of her in nothing but a pair of boxers with his hair sticking up everywhere. The only thing running through her mind at that point was, "_Gosh he is gorgeous." _She finally snapped out of it.

"Hey, Woody. Can I come in?"

"Of course." He stepped to the side to let her in, and as he closed the door he asked, "What are you doing here Jordan? Is everything okay?"

She paused for a moment trying to figure out how to tell him how she felt. She finally just came out and said it.

"I am tired of waiting Woody! Tired of waiting on myself. I know that is has all been my fault, but you have no idea how frustrated I am with myself for waiting so long."

He gave her a puzzled look. His sleep hazed mind did not fully comprehend what she had just said. "What are you saying Jordan?"

She couldn't stop herself. She reached up and kissed him. He was surprised at first but once he got over the initial shock of it all he began to respond to it. It was the best thing that either of them had ever experienced. She pulled back when she had to come up for air.

He looked at her as she regained her breath. She was panting, her hair was a mess from where he had been running his hands through it, and her lips were swollen from his kisses. She had never looked sexier.

"Are you sure?" He stared into her eyes searching for conformation.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I have never been so sure about anything in my entire life."

Before he had a chance to respond, she laced her fingers through his hair and brought his mouth back down to meet hers. She kissed him with more passion then she had before to truly show him that she was serious. She began to move him further into the bedroom as their tongues tangled. He pulled away when he felt his legs hit the edge of the bed.

"Wait, Jordan. I don't want to go this far."

Jordan's heart sunk. Her biggest fear had just come true. But if he didn't want her, then why had he let things get this far to begin with. She had flown all the way here just to have him toy with her and pull away. She let go of him and tried to get out of his grip.

Woody could tell what she was thinking. What he had just said came out the wrong way. He tightened his grip on her and immediately corrected himself.

"No Jordan! It's not like that! I want to be with you." He felt her relax in his arms, and he pulled her closer to him to reassure her. "You have no idea how much I want to be with you. I just don't want our first time to be in some strange hotel room. I want our first time to be at home in Boston, in your apartment, in your bed."

She smiled, "I never thought you would be so sentimental about something like this Woody."

"Of course I am. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment, how long I have been dreaming about us."

"You've dreamed about us having sex?" If any other man had said that to her she would have been disgusted. But with Woody it was different. It made her happy to know that he thought about her.

"Having sex? No. Making love. You are not just sex to me Jordan, you never could be."

Jordan couldn't help herself at that point. A single tear slowly dropped down her cheek. She had never had any man think of her like that. She always seemed to attract jerks that wanted nothing more but to get into her pants. Woody really cared about her.

She looked into his eyes and prayed that she had really heard what she thought she did. "Do you really mean that Woody?"

He reached up and wiped away the stray tear. "Of course I do Jo. I love you."

She couldn't say anything. For the first time in her life, Jordan Cavanaugh was speechless. There was only one thing that she could do. She kissed him. It was somehow different from the first kisses they had shared that night. It was more tender and more loving.

When she pulled away from him she found her voice, "I love you too Woody."


	3. Done Waiting

Thank you to those of you who have given this story good reviews. This is my first time ever posting a story so I was really nervous about it. I am glad you are all enjoying it.

Chapter 3 

Woody pulled Jordan into his arms again. She was tucked away under his chin with her head rested against his chest. They stood that way for a moment until Jordan pulled back to look at him.

"I can't believe I actually went through with this. You have no idea how worried I was, how worried I still am."

He gave her a concerned look, "Worried about what?"

"About what I told you the other night. Like I said, I disappoint, I let down, I get too close and then I just run away. I'm tired of waiting Woody, and I'm tired of running. But old habits die hard, you know."

"I told you Jordan, you just need someone to hold you a little tighter. And I am totally willing to do that. I won't let you go anywhere. I love you too much to let you get away."

As Jordan listened to what he said, she felt something that she had never felt before in her life. True love. From that point on she knew that there was no way that she could go anywhere. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Well, before you came and woke me up, I was having a nice dream but I don't think I want to go back to that now."

"Oh yeah, why is that?"

"Because the woman in my dream in standing right in front of me." He reached up to tuck one of her curls behind her ear, his hand lightly brushing her cheek in the process.

"And what was this dream about?" She smiled at the thought of him dreaming about her again.

"It was about what might have happened if your cell phone hadn't rung when we were on the roof the other night."

"Well, I am sorry that had to happen. So what do you say I make it up to you? I'll go change into my pajamas and when I get back we'll see if we can make that dream come true. What do you say?"

He smiled, "That sounds perfect."

She gave him one more kiss before grabbing her suitcase and heading into the bathroom.

Woody sat down on the edge of the bed to completely process what had just happened. He and Jordan had just confessed their love for each other. It had actually happened. He had lost track of how long he had been waiting for this day.

Jordan smiled to herself as she dug through her suitcase. She has really done it, and thankfully it wasn't too late. He still wanted her and they were given the chance to be together. She thought back on how it all happened. Who knew that a karaoke bar could bring two people together?

She walked out of the bathroom in a tank top and pajama pants with her cell phone in hand. She pressed the power button to shut it off before asking, "Now where were we?"

He stood up next to her just like he had the other night. He moved in so that his lips were just inches from hers before repeating what he had said that night, "Maybe you just need someone to hold you a little tighter."

Then he moved in to close the gap between their lips. This time there were no cell phones to interrupt. It was just them. They explored each other's mouths as they thought about what really could've happened that night.

Woody finally broke away to ask, "Come to bed with me Jordan?"

"But…"

"Not like that. I just want to talk to you, hold you, kiss you…how does that sound?"

"Good. Really good."

He smiled at her as he pulled back the blankets to allow her to slide underneath. She lay down on her back as he crawled in next to her. Once he was completely situated he slid his hand beneath her head and her pillow and brought his lips down to capture hers once more. Woody had nearly kissed her senseless before he pulled away for oxygen.

"I could really get used to that!" Jordan smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

He grinned, "Good, because we are going to be doing a lot of it!"

He laid down on his back and she curled up against his side, dropping a kiss on his bare chest. She laid there for a minute before she sat up to look at him.

"I've got to ask you something. It's has been bugging me since you left LA."

"Shoot."

"Why did you pick that song? Tired of Waiting For You. I know that it's because it's a Kinks song, but why that one? There were plenty of their songs for you to choose from. Why that one?"

"I didn't choose it."

"What?"

"I didn't choose it. I just told them that I wanted a Kinks song. I didn't give them that specific song. Why do you ask?"

"That's what made me come out here. It was that song that really made me think about how I felt. I thought that you chose that song to make me think about us."

"Well I'm glad that it did. Although, I was planning on making my move when I got back to Boston. But I'm glad that it turned out this way."

"Me too Farm Boy, me too."

She planted a firm kiss on his lips before settling back down on his shoulder. They didn't have to wait on each other anymore. They only had to wait on what their future together would hold.

Author's Note: I'm not really sure if I am going to continue this one or not. I'm not really sure where I would go with it if I did. Please let me know if you would like it to continue.


End file.
